One of the limiting factors for computer innovation today is memory and storage technology. In conventional computer systems, system memory (also known as main memory, primary memory, executable memory) is typically implemented by dynamic random access memory (DRAM). DRAM-based memory typically consumes power even when no memory reads or writes occur, to recharge internal capacitors. DRAM-based memory is volatile, which means data stored in DRAM memory is lost once the power is removed.